


Tearful Reunion

by astraLazuli



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraLazuli/pseuds/astraLazuli





	Tearful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts).




End file.
